Broken Strings
by Brokenwingsz
Summary: It's been four years...sense i last saw him he just ran away with no explaintion was it me? was it because of what we did the night of his 16 birthday? or was it something else...I just wish i knew...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N so I have no idea where I'm going with this any ideas all take them this idea came to me so will see where it goes ****.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The light from the sun peaked through the curtains awaking the person buried in the covers. She sighed and slowly removed the covers and pushed her brown messy hair out of her face and made her way into the bathroom. Where she toke a hot shower and slowly washed herself clean, afterwards she sighed again and toweled dried her hair and dressed in a pair of dark washed out skinny jeans, and a simple grey tank top, and a red third quarter sleeve sweater. She applied a small amount of make-up consisting of eye liner and pink blush she then put her hair into a ponytail and smiled slightly at her reflection.

…..

She pushed open the glass doors to the Hard rock café she smiled at the décor of the restaurant which held some of the most legendary instruments of famous bands members, and bands, singers, actors and actresses alike. She quickly made her way into the back where she quickly put on her apron and ran into someone. "Tori there you are I was wondering when you would get here Hun" said the girl in front of her, "Sorry Carson I had classes last night you know that" she said tucking some lose hair behind her ear.

**My name is Victoria Vega, Tori for short I'm currently 19 years old and I'm going to Julliard School for the arts. I'm originally from Los Angeles California I went to a performing arts high school called Hollywood Arts. It was my home away from home I guess you can put it as. I have a lot of amazing memories from there but there's a few I'd like to forget there just too painful.**

**I also made a few amazing friends while there like Andre he was one of my closet friends he's also a musical genius, after high school he got picked up by a record label.**

**I still talk to him sometimes when I get the change to when I'm not busy with my classes and working here. Then there's Jade she was my friend enemy in the beginning now where pretty good friends she's Andre's girlfriend and she is with him back in L.A. She's a playwright and a singer she's singing with Andre now a days we talk when I talk to Andre.**

**Then there's Robbie he doing pretty well sense he started doing standup comedy back in L.A. He finally got rid of Rex just before senior year, so now he only uses him for his acts. We speak probably once a week seeing that he started dating Cat.**

**One of my best friends is Cat she may not make sense half the time but she's pretty amazing in my eyes. She's like my sister and I love her so much, she's coming here to Julliard in a few weeks. So I'm pretty excited about that seeing that I'm here in New York by myself but anyways I can't wait to see her.**

**Then….there's Beck I haven't seen him or heard from him sense sophomore year he left suddenly with no explaining his reasons for disappearing. He was special to me he was my first love my first kiss my first time. We were each other's first everything. Another story for another time and for why he left I don't know. I just wish I could see him one last time that's all I want. **

…**..**

"Tori…hey Tori" I was pulled out of my thoughts by Carson "Sorry lost in thought that's all" I said smiling. She smiled back and rolled her eyes.

…..

I sighed as I ran my fingers in a hair as I finished dying the ends of my hair red. I was happy about this change I needed it. I quickly dressed in a black tank top and pulled a belly shirt over it, it had a JA on it standing for 'Julliard Academy'. I through on a lose pair of white skinny jeans on and my black chucks. I then grabbed my jacket, my purse and my beanie and my phone and headed out of my apartment and headed down town to The Lagoon the 21 under club.

It's really my only real escape from everyone because I can dance for real. I love singing I really do but after Beck left I stopped singing a lot and I found a passion in dancing I felt free. Dancing was one of Beck's passions I guess I picked up on it an old habit I guess.

As I come in sight of the club, I notice the huge amount people entering the club which is odd because it's never this pack. I shrug it off and head inside anyways greeting the door hop who greets me with a nod knowing I was a regular.

….

The music was pumping at full volume it was some kind of pop mix, I smiled big as I felt at ease in my natural setting the dance floor which was only a few feet in front of me. The dance floor was made of a powerful glass substance and colorful lights flashed on it making it looking like a rainbow after a hard down poor. I quickly made my way over to the Dj whose name was Max, he was a nice guy and we often talked, I smiled at him and he nodded knowing just what music to play to get me pumping.

I moved to the middle f the dance floor as everyone cleared I nodded to Max to start playing. Automatic by Nicki Minaj, I quickly placed my hands on my hips and swayed really quickly, and slid to the side by dragging my foot to the left and quickly moved to the right and pumped my fist in the air and did a 180. I then moved to the edge of the dance floor and ran and slid of my knees and twisted into a backflip.

After landing I stumbled backwards and landed some ones strong muscular arms. I noticed that he was dressed in dark washed out jeans with black combat boots and a black leather jacket with a grey tank top. I looked up to his face, scruffy brown hair that ended at the nape of his neck, tan skin, a flirty smile and milky brown eyes that made me melt just looking into them. I then realized it was _Beck._

…..

_4 years ago…_

"_Happy birthday Beck" said Tori smiling big and hugging her boyfriend. "Thanks Tor" Beck said running his hand through his short hair that ended at his ears. Tori smiled curling her finger in her braid, "So you excited for tonight" she asked with excitement in her eyes_.

"_Of course I am I getting to spend my birthday with my beautiful girlfriend and my closet friends and classmates" he said pulling her closer to him. She smiled and lightly kissed him on the lips "Yeah it's going to be fun I can't wait, well I got to get to class" she said winking at him and walking off to her class. Beck smiled and shook his head as he headed off to class his mind running on high all over the place as he tried to control himself which was very very hard._

**A/N ok so I left you all hanging for reason on the flashback and the present because I want to save the rest of it for the next chapter. So yeah that's all for now**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n well here we are chapter 2 **** I was surprised but all the exciting feedback so quickly so here you go btw I will try to update as often as I can but between school and homework it's hard sense I'm in high school now but anyways enough of my talking and onto the story ;). **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_The music was loud and upbeat as everyone partied in the Oliver house hold. The night had started out great with the girls singing Wonderland by Natalia Kills and games consisting of spin the bottle. Never have I ever, and the oh so famous '7 minutes in Heaven'._

_It was around 11 when she pulled him away from their friends as she whispered in his ear "It's my turn to give you your present" she said seductively. He turned to her as she grabbed his hand and led him away from everyone and up the stairs to his bedroom, after they entered she softly closed the door with a click and locked it so they could not be disturbed._

_He turned to her in the dark room the sounds of the party down stairs softly beating in the background. As he took in the appearance of his girlfriend she was dressed in a dark purple party dress that ended at her knees, she had let her hair down and left it in its natural style which was a little wavy, her eyes sparkled with lust and he swallowed hard knowing what his present was._

_He sighed heavily trying to control his head enough as his heart betted faster with nervousness. He slowly made his way over to Tori, "So this is my gift…you giving yourself to me?" he said cupping her cheek in his hand. "Yeah" she said smiling slightly before kissing him softly on the lips and slowly started unbuttoning his plaid flannel shirt. He smiled slightly as she unbuttoned the last button and slowly pushed it off his arms it feel to the floor pooling around his feet, she then gently ran her hands down his chest slowly teasing him to see if he liked the way she touched his chest._

_He then lightly nipped her bottom lip with his teeth earning a moan from her and, then slowly opened her mouth with his own and let his tongue slip into her mouth to meet hers. She flicked her tongue back at his as they danced together, Beck then picked her up by her butt and she wrapped her legs around his waist._

_Tori tangled her fingers into his hair and sighed softly as he ran his hand up her thigh lightly. Beck then back up to his bed and laid her down while he hovered above her. She removed her hands from his hair and ran them down his back pulling him closer to her; she moved her foot from under him and slightly brushing his groin sending him into a moment of pure bliss._

_She then stopped her assault on his neck and panted heavily as he kissed and nipped her neck softly. She put her hands on his face and pulled him forwards her and smiled and he smiled back. She whispered in his ear "I'm ready" was the last thing she said before he reached behind her and slowly unzipped her dress._

…_._

'_Beck'_ she stared at him frozen in place it was like a dream as she stared into his eyes seeing a lot of pain in them but it was masked over, but she knew him better than that ,to anyone else they just see a happy face but she saw the real him. I swallowed hard as I shuck my head and got up still staring him down, so many emotions ran through out me anger, sadness, curiosity and_ Love_….

"Beck….it's you" I said getting out of his grip and backing up a little, he followed me till we were out back he then pinned me to the brick wall. "Hi Tori" he whispered to me and shivers ran down my spine, he pressed his body against mine so there was no space between us. I looked up at his face and he was only a few inches away from mine I swallowed hard out of nervous.

"So what are you doing later I'd really like to catch up with you" he said still holding his body close to mine. "Ummm…nothing just going back to my apartment and try and get some sleep before I have to pick Cat up in the morning from the airport."

"I'll join you then I'd…..really like pick up where we left off" he said seductively and kissing my neck softly I moaned and I felt him smile against my neck. I knew I was going to regret this but to hell with it for now….

…..

I rolled over groaning I hit something solid and my eyes opened slowly to see I had hit someone's bare chest. It then hit me everything came back to me like a whirlwind I shot straight up and shuck him awake roughly. He awoke pretty shocked and he stared into my eyes which where a flamed with anger.

"YOU…you why?" I asked in a small voice that I did not recognize his eyes soften and I saw it again the guilt and pain in his eyes. "I'm sorry I am so sorry Tori I didn't want to leave but I had to it wasn't my choice if I could have stayed I would have". He said running his hand through his hair which was longer then when he left it suited him because he had really grown. He was taller, he had really grown muscular well slightly and it just was just so hard to hate him when he was naked in her bed.

She sighed as she ran her fingers threw her hair started to get out of the bed tugging the sheets around her body. Beck followed tugging them around his waist. He dropped the sheets and turned away from her as he grabbed his boxers and pulled him on along with his jeans leaving him shirtless. Tori watched him from her full body mirror as she clipped a bra on she noticed to scars running down his back they were opposite one another in an upside down V.

She would have to ask him later about them there was a lot he had to explain but right now she was just glad he was here with her.

…..

Tori sighed as she waited in the airport for Cat; she had just slipped in a pair of black legging and a tank top with Beck's leather jacket. She was still confused about last night why she just jumped him when they got back to her apartment. Not that she was complaining because it was amazing he was slow and gentle just like the first time. She smiled remembering it all.

Tori looked up as Cat came running up to her, she squealed when she saw her and was shocked at her best friend's appearance her hair was blood red instead of the bright red. "Cat your hair is so dark" I said in bracing her, she giggled "Yay it was Jade's doing she say's I needed a change and I agree just look at you, you dyed the ends of your hair red to."

"Yeah" I said in bracing her again and she returned it and we headed out to the apartment I was excited to tell her everything that's happened recently well not everything yet any least…..

…..

He sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair as he walked through the streets it was probably almost midnight but he did not care. He was worried about her safety he had learned to control himself because she was his mate for life even if she did not realize that she was yet or what she was really…but she was not ready to found out his dark secret just yet…she would not be able to help it until she understood it properly. He sighed as he took in the smell of something sweet and he knew what it was and he needed it so badly his emotions where running on high and he knew he regret it later but he'd only take a little he opened to his mouth to give them some room to grow out. A pair of fangs showed as his eyes went completely black and he speed off to his target…..

…

**A/N there you have it a new chapter hoped you enjoy it :P till next time please Review I love to hear from you all ****.**


End file.
